The present invention relates generally to a method of applying appliquxc3xa9s, and more particularly to a method of applying appliquxc3xa9s to a transparent substrate to create a simulated beveled, leaded or etched appearance.
The beveled, leaded stain or etched effect can add flair to an otherwise plain glass or acrylic surface. Unfortunately, achieving these desired effects can be expensive as they must usually be added to the desired surface by a professional. This expense, combined with the popularity of these effects, has prompted people to search for methods of simulating these effects that can be carried out without the need of a professional""s services. Several attempts have been made to create do-it-yourself kits to simulate the beveled, stained, leaded or etched effect. Previous kits usually included one or more designs that could be applied to the glass or acrylic surface to create a desired look. However, there is room for improving these kits and their method of use.
The present invention is directed to improving the method for applying appliquxc3xa9s to transparent substrates and to providing an inexpensive and uncomplicated method of applying those appliquxc3xa9s.
In one aspect of the present invention a method of applying appliquxc3xa9s to at least one side of a transparent substrate comprises the steps of removably attaching a first pattern to a second side of a transparent substrate, where the first pattern corresponds to a first design. A first appliquxc3xa9, which is the first design, is attached to a first side of the transparent substrate in alignment with the first pattern and the first pattern is removed. A second pattern, which corresponds to a second design, is removably attached to one of the first side and the second side of the transparent substrate in alignment with the first appliquxc3xa9. A second appliquxc3xa9, which is the second design, is attached to the other of the first side and the second side of the transparent substrate in alignment with the second pattern, and then the second pattern is removed.
In another aspect of the present invention a method of applying an appliquxc3xa9 to a transparent substrate comprises the steps of removably attaching a first pattern to a second side of a transparent substrate, where the first pattern corresponds to a first design. A first appliquxc3xa9 is attached to a first side of the transparent substrate in alignment with a first pattern by sticking a first piece of hinging tape to both the transparent substrate and a first cover sheet which is affixed to the first appliquxc3xa9. The first appliquxc3xa9 is the first design and is affixed to a first carrier sheet opposite the first cover sheet. The first piece of hinging tape is attached to the first cover sheet adjacent the first appliquxc3xa9. The first appliquxc3xa9 is swung away from the transparent substrate and the first carrier sheet is removed. The first appliquxc3xa9 is then swung toward the transparent substrate and permanently attached to the transparent substrate. The first pattern is then removed from the transparent substrate.
In still another aspect of the present invention a repeating pattern appliquxc3xa9 assembly comprises a cover sheet which has a length and includes a first layer of non-aggressive adhesive. A plurality of identical appliquxc3xa9s is spaced in a pattern along, the length of the cover sheet. Each of the plurality of appliquxc3xa9s includes a first surface adjacent the first layer of the cover sheet and a second surface which includes a layer of aggressive adhesive. The second surface of each of the plurality of appliquxc3xa9s is in contact with a low adhesion carrier sheet. Each of the plurality of identical appliquxc3xa9s has an identical design.